Sing Me To Sleep
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: When Merlin finds herself pregnant with Arthur's child, she is forced to leave Camelot by Uther, so that Arthur will never know. Years later, Merlin's daughter, Freya, arrives in Camelot. But where is Merlin? What happened to her? Does Freya have her mot
1. Chapter 1

Okay all Another Fem Merlin fic.I hope you all like it. The title comes from a song on the Sucker Punch soundtrack. I love that soundtrack, but when I heard this song, it just gave me this brilliant idea, along with a picture that was done by Princess Falling Star on Deviant Art. Also, this fic starts in the episode "The Changeling" in season three, but Morgana is on the side of good and was never missing for a year, because I like good Morgana. Just imagine the whole Arwen development as being fem Merlin/Arthur development instead. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy the fic.

SUMMARY: When Merlin finds herself pregnant with Arthur's child, she is forced to leave Camelot by Uther, so that Arthur will never know. Years later, Merlin's daughter, Freya, arrives in Camelot. But where is Merlin? What happened to her? Does Freya have her mother's 'gifts' and will Uther realise the truth of who Freya is? Fem Merlin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sing Me To Sleep.

Chapter 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Sing me to sleep,__  
__sing me to sleep,__  
__I'm tired and I,__  
__I want to go to bed.___

_Sing me to sleep,__  
__sing me to sleep,__  
__and then leave me alone._

___Don't try to wake me in the morning,__  
__'cause I will be gone,__  
__don't feel bad for me,__  
__I want you to know,__  
__deep in the cell of my heart,__  
__I will feel so glad to go.___

_Sing me to sleep,__  
__sing me to sleep,__  
__I don't want to wake up,__  
__on my own anymore.___

_Sing to me,__  
__sing to me,__  
__I don't want to wake up,__  
__on my own anymore.___

_Don't feel bad for me,__  
__I want you to know,__  
__deep in the cell of my heart,__  
__I really want to go._

_Sing me to sleep,  
sing me to sleep._

_There is another world, __  
__there is a better world,__  
__well, there must be,__  
__there must be,__  
__there is another world,__  
__there is a better world._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin loved Arthur. She could admit that much. But she wasn't going to be used. She stormed into Arthur's chambers that morning after the gathering of the royal court. She looked at Arthur. It seemed like forever since she had come to Camelot and become Arthur's maidservant. It seemed that they had always been in love. But now Merlin had no idea what to do.

"You're getting married?" Merlin asked.

"If I had a choice I wouldn't be." Arthur replied.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Merlin asked.

"Because you are a servant." Arthur replied icily. Merlin bit her lip, her hands trembling.

"Is that all I am Arthur?" Merlin asked softly, feeling her heart shatter.

"We had fun Merlin, but it's over. I'll do my duty to Camelot and you'll find someone to look after you. I'm sure." Arthur replied.

"Mistresses get looked after, Arthur Pendragon. You might as well call me a whore, and the Gods know I've never been one." Merlin hissed angrily, wanting to slap Arthur's face. She didn't wait for Arthur to say anything else. "I hope you have a happy life together, _Sire_." Merlin said softly. Then she left the room. She felt unwell as it was. Exhaustion crept through every bone in her body and she found herself feeling sick every day. She couldn't seem to keep any food down. If she did, she wasn't aware of it. Yet Merlin knew she was gaining weight, and no matter what she did, she couldn't get the vile taste of metal from out of her mouth. Merlin had decided to speak to Gaius. He was the only one who would be able to tell her what was wrong with her. But first, she had to go and pick herbs for him. Her old uncle just wasn't as spry as he used to be. She decided to go and do it now while Arthur prepared to go and woo Princess Elena. After all, there was only so much a heart could be broken, and Merlin felt she'd had enough for one day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana sighed as she looked at Arthur, who seemed miserable.

"Arthur, you love Merlin. Why are you going through with this charade? You can't just marry anyone your father wants you to." Morgana stated. Arthur looked at Morgana sadly.

"I... just don't have a choice Morgana. The security of the Kingdom apparently rests on the shoulders of this union." Arthur replied.

"You don't deserve her Arthur." Morgana said sadly as she thought back to her dreams. She knew that telling Arthur would be pointless. Arthur never listened to her when she tried to tell him about her dreams.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Merlin collected herbs for her uncle, she saw Grunhilda, Elena's Nanny, wandering in the woods. Suddenly, Merlin was horrified to realise that the woman was using her tongue to capture flies. Merlin went to tell her Uncle Gaius of the development, completely forgetting she wanted to speak to him about her own health.

xXxXxXx TWO DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Merlin had managed to thwart the Sidhe in their plans to place a changeling queen on the throne of Camelot, destroyed a pixie Grunhilda, and all before Arthur's supposed marriage, whilst doing all her chores and duties for Gaius. All of this whilst avoiding speaking to Arthur as much as was possible. Merlin went to Gaius, the day before Arthur's wedding, to finally discuss her ailments with her Uncle. Gaius looked pale as he examined Merlin and nodded sadly.

"Merlin you're pregnant." Gaius told Merlin sadly. Merlin felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over her head. Icy fingers of dread crept up and down her spine.

"Are you sure Uncle?" Merlin asked. Gaius nodded.

"The father?" Gaius asked, his concern for his dear niece visually reflected in his features.

"Arthur is the father." Merlin replied. That was when the door opened to reveal Uther Pendragon, who glowered at Merlin angrily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther looked at Merlin as he realised that separating her from Arthur would be harder then he thought. But his plans for Arthur's future as well as the future of Camelot, were in jeopardy if the girl stayed. He hadn't originally come to Gaius' chambers looking for Merlin. But now he would have to deal with her.

"You say your child is my son's?" Uther asked coldly. Merlin stood from where she'd been sitting.

"Arthur is marrying another tomorrow and he doesn't care for me any longer. I doubt that anything I have to say will make any difference." Merlin replied. Uther glared at her knowing differently. Should Arthur learn Merlin was pregnant with his child, then Arthur wouldn't marry Elena. He would demand to marry Merlin instead. It would be oh so easy to kill Merlin. It would be simpler too, after all, no Merlin meant no child and no threat to Camelot's wealth, and no threat to the throne being graced with a peasant queen. However, Uther knew that if he killed Merlin merely for being pregnant that he would become the monster that many believed him to be. Despite many things, Uther knew that Merlin was not a liar. The child she carried was surely Arthur's. Uther couldn't bring himself to have her executed, as well as his own grandchild at the same time. But he also couldn't have a peasant marrying his son. That and Gaius loved the girl. She was his niece, and Uther couldn't imagine how Gaius would feel to lose her to the executioner's axe.

"You will leave Camelot before the dawn breaks tomorrow, or I will have you executed." Uther said coldly.

"What will you execute me for _sire_?" Merlin asked. Her own voice laced with ice.

"Whatever first comes to my mind." Uther shot back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin felt more ice run down her back as she placed a protective hand over her stomach. She couldn't allow herself to be executed. She had to protect her child.

"Sire!" Gaius exclaimed, seeming angry.

"Gaius, it is only because of you that I don't execute her. I will not have her jeopardise everything I have worked for." Uther stated. Merlin knew that fighting Uther was pointless, and besides, Arthur no longer wanted her. He had said as much. Her heart had already been broken. She nodded her understanding and only then did Uther leave the room.

"It's alright Uncle Gaius. I probably would've had to leave anyway. Just... just don't tell anyone until after I'm gone and don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant." Merlin said softly. She explained what had happened two days before. Gaius looked stricken at the thought that Arthur would hurt Merlin in such a way.

"Arthur didn't mean what he said to you Merlin. I'm sure of it." Gaius replied.

"I don't know how much that matters anymore." Merlin replied. "I'll be leaving tonight, as soon as I can pack my things." Merlin added.

"But what about your destiny Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"My child is more important than my destiny. If it's all meant to happen it will. If I'm truly meant to help Arthur build a great kingdom then I will. I've learned that trying to force anything or trying to change things isn't possible. Destiny will happen with time. Right now my child needs to come first. I won't risk Uther's anger. I would be putting my baby's life in danger and I can't do that. I won't count on Uther's mercy because he has none." Merlin said sadly. Gaius watched as Merlin packed her meagre possessions and the magic book. She looked at Gaius as she threw her pack onto her back. "I will let you know where I end up Uncle Gaius. I won't go home. That's the first place anyone would think to look for me if Uther changes his mind and decides to have me killed." Merlin told Gaius calmly. Gaius nodded his understanding.

"Shall I write to your mother?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded.

"Let her know that I'll find a way to contact her when I find somewhere to settle. You've been so much more than a father to me." Merlin said to her old Uncle. The pair embraced and then Merlin left, not wanting to risk her child's life to Uther's mercy.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT MORNING xXxXxXx

Arthur stood in front of Gaiuis' chambers, readying himself to knock on the door and apologise to Merlin. He needed to explain everything to her. Calling off the wedding was the truest thing he had done since Lord Godwin had come to visit with Elena. Arthur knocked and entered the physician's chambers. Gaius was looking into the fireplace sadly.

"Gaius?" Arthur called. The old man jumped as he looked at Arthur. Then Gaius shook his head sadly.

"If you're looking for Merlin she isn't here. She left Camelot last night." Gaius said sadly.

"Where did she go?" Arthur looked to see Morgana behind him.

"She was banished yesterday afternoon by your father." Gaius replied sadly. The old man had tears in his eyes that he didn't let fall. Arthur and Morgana looked horrified as they left to ask Uther why he had banished Merlin, especially when she hadn't done anything, or without allowing her to say goodbye to them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had been travelling for a while. She wasn't quite sure where to head, but she felt this need to speak to Kilgarrah first. After all, the dragon was usually helpful, even if he spoke in riddles. Merlin had walked all that night and all the next day, only stopping to eat and rest for a little while before moving on. She couldn't call Kilgarrah in the middle of the day. Any scouts that spotted him would run straight to Uther with the information. She decided to keep walking until the moon was up, then stop at a clearing to call Kilgarrah.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur and Morgana walked into the council room where Uther was sat going over papers. Lord Godwin had left and Arthur and Morgana had both given their best wishes to Elena. She'd been surprisingly calm and happy that she wouldn't marry someone she didn't love. Uther looked at Morgana and Arthur as they stood in the room, and the doors closed behind them.

"Is there a problem?" Uther asked. He still wasn't happy that Arthur had chosen not to marry Elena.

"Why did you banish Merlin?" Morgana asked furiously. Uther hadn't counted on Gaius telling Morgana and Arthur that he'd banished Merlin. He hadn't thought to tell him not to speak of it to Arthur and Morgana. A brainwave went through Uther's mind as he thought about what to tell his children.

"I banished her for the crime of sorcery. I would have executed her, but I've taken the number of times she's saved your life into account Arthur, and her loyal service. Banishment is a fitting punishment where death is the usual sentence." Uther replied. If they thought that Merlin was a magic user, there wasn't much chance of them going to look for her. At least that was Uther's hope.

xXxXxXx LATE THAT NIGHT xXxXxXx

Merlin had finally stopped to take a much needed rest before she called for Kilgarrah. When she called him, it didn't seem take long for him arrive, his wings spread and he landed gracefully in the clearing.

"Merlin? What is it that you want?" Kilgarrah asked. Merlin sighed as she looked at the old dragon.

"I've been banished from Camelot and I'm carrying Arthur's child." Merlin said. She waited for Kilgarrah to digest the information she had just given him.

"This is indeed a turn of events." Kilgarrah replied. He looked at Merlin carefully. "Your child will be powerful. Indeed not as powerful as you, but no other can be that powerful. Go to the druids in Escetia and they will help you when the time comes for your child to be born." Kilgarrah replied. Merlin thought for a moment before looking up at Kilgarrah.

"How do I find them?" Merlin asked. Kilgarrah lowered his snout to the ground.

"Climb on my back and I will take you to their camp. You should not be travelling on foot all alone in your condition. You need to keep your strength." Kilgarrah replied. Merlin smiled up at the dragon and did as he asked. Soon they were flying through the night sky.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen and Morgana were both looking out Morgana's window that night.

"Do you think that Merlin is alright?" Gwen asked Morgana. Morgana took in a deep breath of fresh air before she closed the window.

"I hope so." Morgana replied. There was a knock at the door and Gwen went to open it. Arthur stood there.

"Come in." Morgana told him quickly. She looked at Arthur as Gwen shut the door behind him.

"Do you really believe that Merlin is a magic user?" Arthur asked Morgana softly.

"The question isn't whether I believe Merlin practises magic. The question is whether that makes any difference in your feelings towards her." Morgana replied. Arthur nodded his understanding and the trio sat together in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the back of Kilgarrah, the journey to the druid camp didn't take too long. When Merlin arrived, she saw Iseldir standing in the clearing.

"I knew you were coming Emrys. It is good to see you alive and well." Iseldir said kindly. Merlin smiled at the elder druid. She looked at Kilgarrah.

"Is there anything I should know?" Merlin asked. The dragon cocked his head to the side and spread his mouth into a wide, toothy grin.

"When your time comes I would like to know." Kilgarrah replied. "After all, you are my kin, and so too is your child." Kilgarrah added. Merlin nodded her understanding and Kilgarrah took off. She looked at Iseldir.

"I'm sorry for dropping in like this without letting you know." Merlin said. Iseldir smiled.

"It's quite alright Emrys. Our people are overjoyed to be able to host the great Emrys in her time of need." Iseldir replied.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Merlin asked. Some druids seemed to know things before she did.

"I do indeed. A new child is always a blessing." Iseldir replied. Merlin had a feeling she would be happy here. At least for now.

xXxXxXx SIX MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Arthur, had already ridden to Ealdor to look for Merlin, but Hunith had no idea where her daughter was. Merlin had simply disappeared. There was no trace of her anywhere. Arthur found that he didn't care if Merlin had magic or not. He just wanted her back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was sure today was the day she would give birth. Her stomach had become large and the druid children were forever running over to place their small hands on it so they could feel the kicking of Merlin's child. They treated Merlin as though she were a holy being, and the coming of her child was being treated as a holy sign from the Gods. Merlin felt silly when she thought about it. After all, she was just Merlin. But to the druids she was Emrys, the saviour of magic. Suddenly, Merlin felt a trickle of water run down her leg. She blinked as she realised that this was what she'd been waiting for. She'd seen it happen to other women, back in Ealdor. Though she had expected there to be more of a gush of water. But she had been reading old medical texts that she borrowed from Gaius every so often. She would use her magic to go backwards and forwards between Camelot to sit with Gaius and talk to him, or to go and see her mother. The druids had taught her a great deal. She had even met other magical people in her travels with the druids, and slowly, her name, her druid name, was becoming famous. Her own name was known to very few. Only Iseldir knew her birth name, the other druids were not concerned with her birth name. They were more than happy enough to just call her Emrys. Merlin used her magic to call Kilgarrah before going to find Aileena, the druid midwife.

xXxXxXx EIGHT HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

Merlin found she was in agony. The sweat dripped from her forehead as she growled out her pain. She almost felt like she was going to die but then scolded herself mentally.

"_Women have been giving birth since the beginning of humankind, and surviving the ordeal with a lot less help then I've got now. So stop being so overdramatic."_ Merlin thought to herself as she grit her teeth and bore down. She couldn't recall hardly any of what was said to her during her labour, but as soon as she had given birth, everything was a rush of clear images. She heard her child cry for the first time and cried with relief. Her baby was strong and healthy.

"It's a girl, Emrys." Aileena said clearly. Merlin smiled as she saw Aileena examine her daughter and bathe her. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Merlin finally had her daughter in her arms. "What will you name her?" Aileena asked.

"Freya." Merlin replied. She looked down at her dark haired daughter. "Her name is Freya."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will skip ahead to series four. So Freya will be... two years old I think. Because there's a year gap between series three and four. Anywho, let's just say for the sake of it that we're skipping two years and will be in series four next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay all, here is the next chapter of Sing Me To Sleep. Just a couple of small notes for you. First off, Last chapter, I called the Druid leader Aglain, but he wasn't the one I was thinking of. I was actually thinking of Iseldir (the old Druid dude who met Arthur and took Mordred in ep 8 of season 1) So I have changed it in the first chapter and that's who I'll be referring to from now on. LOL!

Also I did think I was going to start this chapter in season four, but I've decided to add a little something before that. So we're at the end of season three. Just for reference, Freya is barely a week old at the start of the chapter. I'm placing a month between each episode, so that Freya has just been born before the season three finale. Which works out for this chapter. Also you're going to find out a bit about how Camelot survived it's perils without Merlin being there. Although the answers are a little obvious. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, replies to anonymous reviews are below

**Ana:** Thanks for the review. I hope that you'll love this chapter as much as the last one. (nods)

**Arnia:** Thanks for the review. I hope that you enjoy this chappie.

Also, Series 5 of Merlin starts this Saturday and I can't wait. Can I hear a HELL YEAH! For all the British Merlin fans? And to all of you in other countries, I'm sorry you have to wait. But if you go to google and then type in project free tv, you should be able to watch Merlin on Sunday instead. Project free tv usually has new episodes of things up the day after they air. it's how I'll be watching the new season of Once Upon A Time which airs on Sunday.

Now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sing Me To Sleep

Chapter 2.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a week since Merlin had given birth to Freya, and she was glad that she could just walk about freely. She was carrying her baby girl with her, when she heard the sounds of a fight. Merlin was horrified when she saw Cenred's men attack the Camelot patrol. She had been taking a walk, picking medicinal herbs, but she had no choice but to hide when she saw the fight going on. When Cenred's men left, Merlin ran forward to check each man for a pulse. She came across Leon and felt saddened. They may not have been as close as she had been with Gwen and Morgana, but she still saw Leon as a friend. She used her mind to reach out to Iseldir.

_"Iseldir, hurry, there's an injured man here. I don't know if I can help him."_ Merlin called out mentally.

_"We are coming Emrys."_ Iseldir replied. Merlin waited until Iseldir arrived, which seemed like only moments later.

"Can you help him?" Merlin asked. Freya whimpered in Merlin's arms.

"We can, with the Cup of Life." Iseldir replied. Merlin felt relieved.

"I can't be seen by him. I don't want King Uther to know where I am, or Prince Arthur. I can't risk Freya's life." Merlin said.

"Do not worry Emrys. We shall not reveal you." Iseldir replied.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Arthur and Gwaine had managed to find the Druid caves that Leon had told them about. It had been a mission for Arthur to gain the Cup of Life, and Gwaine had met him on the road. This wasn't the first time that Gwaine had helped him of course. Gwaine had seemingly appeared to help him on his quest to the Perilous Lands. What Arthur didn't know and that Gwaine did, was that it was Merlin who had sent Gwaine there.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Gwaine had just fought his way out of a tavern, when he ran into Merlin. He was absolutely shocked to see a pregnant Merlin standing before him.

"Merlin? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Camelot? And you're pregnant? What little bastard got you in trouble and abandoned you?" Gwaine asked furiously.

"Shall we get out of here before I answer all those questions?" Merlin questioned. Gwaine couldn't help nodding as he heard the noise of people coming out of the tavern to catch him. Merlin took hold of Gwaine's hand and in moments they were gone. Gwaine found himself outside a group of caves.

"Where are we? I mean, I had heard something about the Prince's servant being banished for sorcery but I never thought it was you." Gwaine said. Merlin smiled.

"I heard that rumour too. Strangely enough that's the closest Uther has ever gotten to the truth. I figure that since that is what he's told everyone I don't need to hide anymore." Merlin said gently. Gwaine looked at Merlin's large stomach again.

"Don't tell me that the Princess took advantage of you and Uther got rid of you when he found out." Gwaine stated. Merlin laughed then as she pushed a loose strand of hair back into the bun that Merlin had pinned her hair into at the back of her neck.

"Arthur did NOT take advantage of me. But Uther happened to arrive at Gaius' chambers after I'd found out I was pregnant. Gaius asked me who the father was and I told him honestly that it was Arthur. Uther wanted Arthur to marry a princess from a neighbouring kingdom, so he told me to leave by dawn or he would execute me, baby or not. I couldn't risk my child's life. So I left. That's all there is to it." Merlin replied.

"Didn't Arthur have anything to say about that?" Gwaine asked.

"Well he has no idea I'm pregnant and I don't intend to tell him. When the time is right, he'll know. That's all that I'm going to say on the matter. The fact that he insulted me before his engagement to another woman really doesn't help matters. But at the moment, I need your help to help him, or the prat is going to end up dead." Merlin said in a matter-of-fact way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwaine could not believe he was in the Perilous Lands with a pregnant sorceress, trying to help a prince. But he couldn't refuse Merlin. She was the closest thing he'd had to family since his mother's death, and he wouldn't just abandon her to the journey on her own. She wouldn't allow Arthur to see her, and she would be putting herself and her child at risk at any rate. Gwaine sighed as he watched Merlin magically light the fire in front of them.

"So when is it due?" Gwaine asked.

"In three or four months, all going well." Merlin replied.

"No offence but you look like you're ready to burst." Gwaine replied. Merlin just grinned.

"It's all the food the Druids feed me. They see me as the saviour of magic. They're treating my child like the coming of a Messiah. It's a little daunting sometimes." Merlin said. Gwaine couldn't help laughing at the idea of Merlin being over fed by protective druids.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Merlin? What are you doing? Those dragon things could be back any minute?" Gwaine stated, as he hauled Arthur up. Arthur was unconscious, and Gwaine wasn't sure what was causing it.

"I have to find the Fisher King. There's a bracelet on Arthur's arm. You need to remove it. He was tricked into putting it on. It's a Phoenix Eye bracelet that's sucking all his life energy." Merlin replied.

"What about you?" Gwaine asked.

"Don't worry about me. Once I see the Fisher King, I'll just... disappear. I can't let Arthur see me." Merlin replied.

"How am I going to explain how I got here?" Gwaine asked.

"Tell him that a magic user saw he was in danger and sent you to help. You wouldn't be lying." Merlin replied.

"So this is goodbye?" Gwaine asked, as he looked for the catch on the bracelet.

"No. Just see you soon. Remember, Arthur can't know I was here Gwaine." Merlin pleaded. Gwaine nodded, and Merlin went up a staircase, as Gwaine managed to get the bracelet off of Arthur's wrist. A few minutes later, Arthur came to himself.

"What are you doing here Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"I thought a trip to the Perilous Lands would be fun. What do you think? That bracelet on your wrist was sucking all your life energy. It was going to kill you. I had to get it off of you or you'd have died." Gwaine stated.

"Who told you this bracelet was so dangerous? My own father gave it to me!" Arthur exclaimed.

"A magic user that I met, told me she'd seen you were in trouble and sent me to help you, seeing as how we know each other." Gwaine replied.

"My father never could've known this thing would drain my energy." Arthur stated. Gwaine nodded.

"She said that you were tricked. Maybe someone else gave it to your father for you, or enchanted him in to giving it to you. I don't know the details. I didn't ask her, all I know is that I needed to come and help you. Gods know why I did." Gwaine snapped. The pair stopped bickering and finally went up the same stairs that Gwaine knew Merlin had ascended. When they got up to the top, they found a throne room. There was a throne, facing the back of the room, and as Arthur and Gwaine walked around they saw an old man, holding a trident.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I am the Fisher King." The old man rasped.

"That's impossible. If you were the Fisher King, you would be thousands of years old." Arthur replied.

"Who says that I am not?" The old man rasped.

"I need your trident, Sire, to complete my quest." Arthur said solemnly.

"I would ask for something in return." The Fisher King replied.

"If it is within my power I will give it to you." Arthur said.

"The bracelet." The Fisher King said.

"But... that thing almost killed me, if what Gwaine says is right." Arthur said.

"That is true. But it will finally end my suffering. I want to rest in peace Arthur Pendragon. I've been alive for thousands of years. It's time for me to rest." The Fisher King implored. Gwaine felt horrible, as Arthur took the bracelet from Gwaine.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Arthur asked. The Fisher King nodded. He took hold of the bracelet and suddenly, the room was filled with a roaring wind, when it died down, the Fisher King had turned to dust.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So where is Merlin? She's usually on these journeys with you." Gwaine asked, wanting to see what answer would come out of Arthur's mouth.

"She was banished by my father for practising magic." Arthur replied. Gwaine could see the sadness in Arthur's face.

"So you have no idea where she is?" Gwaine asked.

"I wish I knew. If I knew where she was..." Arthur trailed off.

"What would you do Arthur? Take her back to Camelot? Your father would execute her for being a witch." Gwaine replied.

"I'd let her know how much I love her. She has a right to know that much from me. I've not treated her as well as I should, because I thought I was doing the right thing for the kingdom, but how can being a good King involve marrying someone you don't love and being miserable?" Arthur asked.

"You tell me. I heard you were getting married to some princess." Gwaine quipped.

"No. I called off the wedding. Neither one of us wanted to get married to each other. We didn't love each other. It wouldn't have been fair to either of us. But Merlin was already gone before I could say a word." Arthur replied. Gwaine nodded his understanding.

"So what about the fact that Merlin has magic then?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't care. It was strange to hear at first, but now... it doesn't bother me at all. I just want her back." Arthur replied.

"I'm sure if it's meant to be, you'll see Merlin again." Gwaine said.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Now, Gwaine was once again on a quest with Arthur, looking for the Cup of Life, which just so happened to be in the hands of the Druids that Merlin was staying with. They had just escaped a slave pit, after a sudden burst of flame lit up the arena that allowed them to escape. Gwaine was almost positive that Merlin had helped them, but he hadn't said anything to Arthur. When they found the caves and camps of the Druids, they found the druids waiting for them. Gwaine knew these Druids. They were the Druids that Merlin often stayed with. She travelled with them, and visited the people she loved every so often, not allowing anyone to find her. But there had been times she had bought him back to the camp to save him from terrible wounds he'd received, whether in a fight or a brawl in a tavern, Merlin seemed to keep an eye on him, and her other friends.

"It is a pleasure to see a friend of the great Emrys here again." Iseldir said kindly to Gwaine.

"The pleasure's all mine Iseldir." Gwaine replied. He really did like the peaceful Druid people.

"You know these Druids?" Arthur asked. Gwaine shrugged.

"They're friends of a friend." Gwaine replied.

"We cannot give you what you seek Arthur Pendragon." Iseldir said.

"If I don't take it from you, you will be in more danger then you know. Morgause is looking for the cup. She'll eradicate you to get it. If you hand it over to me you'll be keeping your women and children safe." Arthur said. The old leader looked sadly at a woman, who held a tiny, dark haired baby. Arthur looked over at the woman too. "Is that your daughter miss?" Arthur asked. The woman shook her head.

"She is the child of Emrys. Our saviour. No one would attack us whilst Emrys walks among us." The woman said stubbornly.

"She's getting bigger." Gwaine remarked to himself as he looked at the squirming baby. She only seemed truly peaceful in the arms of her mother, but Merlin was not here. Gwaine knew that much, or Freya would not be so visibly out in the open with the Druids.

"Will this Emrys be able to bring you back from the dead? Morgause doesn't know this Emrys, she won't care if you have a saviour, only that she wants to take the Cup of Life. I just want to make sure it's safe." Arthur said. Gwaine looked at the baby more carefully. He could see Merlin's facial features in the child. She had Arthur's nose and ears, and Merlin's eyes and face. Iseldir seemed to be thinking for a moment, before he made a golden cup materialise from thin air.

"In the wrong hands, this cup is very dangerous, Arthur Pendragon, you must be careful to never let it fall into the wrong hands." The leader said ominously.

"You would hand this over to me?" Arthur asked.

"Emrys told us you would both come, and that we should be able to trust you with the cup. But you must be careful." Iseldir reiterated. Arthur nodded as he took the cup from Iseldir.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Merlin felt something was very wrong. She had made plans to go and see Gaius with Freya when Iseldir came to her tent.

What's wrong Iseldir?" Merlin asked.

"Morgause has taken Camelot, Emrys." Iseldir replied.

"How is that possible?" Merlin asked.

"She used the Cup of Life that was taken from us a few days ago by Prince Arthur." Iseldir said sadly. Merlin wanted to curse Arthur and his stupidity, but she didn't, knowing it was pointless. It had been at her urging that Iseldir had even handed the cup over to Arthur in the first place. Merlin was horrified, as she rocked Freya in her arms. The barely three week old baby was crying and Merlin felt as though Freya knew what was going on, more than she did herself.

"I must go and find out more. But I won't take Freya with me." Merlin said softly. "I need someone to care for her until I come back." Merlin added. Iseldir bowed his head and called for Aileena. Merlin liked Aileena, and it was Aileena that she always entrusted Freya to when she had to go on any journey alone. "Aileena, I would ask you to look after Freya for me for a little while. My destiny is calling me, it seems." Merlin said softly.

"Of course Emrys." Aileena agreed immediately. After all, being asked to look after the child of Emrys was an honour. Besides, Freya was mostly quiet, she did squirm around, but that wasn't unnatural for a baby. They didn't even have control of their limbs until a certain age. Merlin nodded as Iseldir left the tent, and Merlin quickly pulled on breeches and her old blue tunic, along with her red neckerchief. She pulled on her boots and then grabbed her old brown jacket. She looked at Aileena.

"If anything should be wrong, call me back Aileena." Merlin said softly. Aileena nodded her understanding. Merlin raised and stroked the soft downy black hair of her baby. "I'll be back soon Freya." Merlin whispered. Freya gurgled and Merlin smiled at her daughter. Merlin grabbed her brown, hooded cloak and as she threw the cloak around her she disappeared from sight, using her magic to make herself appear where she needed to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin found herself in a random village. She walked into a tavern to see Lancelot with a hulking, muscular friend.

"Lancelot?" Merlin called. Lancelot shot round and stared at her for a moment, before running over and gathering her in a hug.

"Merlin! I can't believe it!" Lancelot exclaimed. Merlin giggled a little at Lancelot's happy reaction to seeing her. Lancelot pulled her over towards his friend. "This is Percival." Lancelot introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Percival." Merlin replied. She shook the big man's hand, which could have crushed her own in an instant, she was sure.

"You've had your baby?" Lancelot asked. Merlin had kept in contact with Lancelot, making sure she knew where he was. He was one of her few friends, that she could go and see whenever she pleased.

"Yes. Her name is Freya." Merlin replied.

"Congratulations." Lancelot said. Merlin smiled broadly at the Knight. At least, Merlin would always consider him a Knight. She then gave Lancelot a serious look.

"Arthur needs your help." Merlin said. Lancelot was ready in an instant to go and help Arthur, and he took Percival with him. Merlin knew she needed to turn her attention to the beautiful glass orb of water, from the Lake of Avalon that had been given to her by the Fisher King. She knew that she needed to find out its secret soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur, Morgana, Gaius, Elyan and Gwaine were in the forest, hiding from Morgause' men. It had been nearly a week since Morgause had managed to take Camelot. A week since Morgana had refused her sister's offer to join her on the throne. Morgana was worried about Gwen. She hadn't been able to find her. Now, they heard footsteps heading towards them. It was Elyan who leapt forward with sword in hand, pulling aside the foliage that hid them. Morgana breathed out in relief when they saw it was Gwen and Leon.

"How did you manage to escape?" Arthur asked them.

"Gwen managed to get me out." Leon replied.

"I told Morgause that I had no love for Uther's rule since my father's death." Gwen said softly. Morgana and Arthur still felt guilt for Gwen's father's death. Arthur because he couldn't convince his father to see reason, and Morgana because she had given the blacksmith a key to his cell, and to his death. It was at that moment that they heard a larger patrol of footsteps.

"I think we've been followed." Leon said. The others agreed, and soon they were on the run again, away from Morgause and her men. It had taken some convincing to make Gaius come with them. He was an old man, and he didn't want to slow them down, but Morgana had refused to leave without him. It was as they thought they were cornered that they saw an avalanche of boulders rain down between them and Morgause' army.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had bought Lancelot and Percival to where she knew Arthur to be.

"Merlin? You should stay." Lancelot said. Merlin smiled.

"I can't. Not yet. Maybe someday, but while Uther lives, Magic isn't something that he'll allow. I'll keep watching over Arthur from a distance and making sure he's safe. He can't know where I am though. I can't risk it." Merlin replied. Then in an instant, Merlin was gone. It was then that Lancelot and Percival looked down to see an opening. An opportunity to separate their friends from their foes.

"Do you think you can bring it down?" Lancelot asked Percival. The big man nodded. In that moment, Lancelot still found himself amazed by Percival's strength.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot and Percival had just joined Arthur, and saved them all from Morgause and her men. Morgana smiled as she saw the glowing happiness radiate from Gwen.

"How did you know where we were?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin told me. She's been keeping watch." Lancelot replied,

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned. He looked but didn't see her with Percival and Lancelot.

"She said there is no way she can return to Camelot. She protects you from a distance as she grows stronger, but she won't return." Lancelot replied.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"Because our father would murder her if she came to Camelot. She's a magic user. While that makes no difference to me, or to you, our father will never accept Merlin back in Camelot while he lives." Morgana replied, before Lancelot even needed to. It was a terrible thing to imagine, but Arthur knew Morgana was right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin took a deep breath as she stared at the glass vial. She heard a voice coming from within it. Merlin stared into its depths and saw a familiar, friendly face.

"Freya?" Merlin questioned. Freya smiled at Merlin.

"I'm glad to see you again sister. I missed you." Freya said sadly.

"I've missed you too Freya." Merlin said softly.

"You named your daughter after me. That's an honour I never thought I'd have." Freya said sadly.

"One Freya will grow up safe and happy. It's my promise, to my daughter and to you." Merlin replied.

"We haven't much time. You must come to the Lake where you buried me, and the sword. Only a sword forged in the-" Merlin cut Freya off.

"A sword forged in the dragon's breath can kill the dead. These men aren't dead. They're alive." Merlin replied.

"No. Those who play with the cup pay a terrible price. They become the living dead, and can only be killed by the sword. You need the sword now Merlin." Freya corrected. Merlin nodded her understanding.

"Will I see you really?" Merlin asked. Freya nodded. "I will be so glad to see you." Merlin said. Freya smiled.

"I will be glad to see you too Merlin. My friend, my sister. You must hurry." Freya said. Then her face was gone. The vial cracked and the water disappeared into the air. Merlin was shocked, but she got over it quickly. She stood up from where she had been sat and looked into the night sky. She called out to Kilgarrah and waited.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur looked into the fire he'd started. The old castle was secure and in surprisingly good condition after all these years of abandonment. Arthur wished Merlin could have seen it. He felt someone sit beside him and looked at Gaius. The man had aged since Merlin had left. He seemed sadder, more stooped and pained with his joints. He wasn't as cheerful as he had once been.

"You miss Merlin badly." Arthur said. It wasn't a question. Gaius nodded.

"I will always miss her. I only hope that I will see her again before I die. She is like the child I never had. She was always a blessing to me. Her mother has not seen her since her banishment either. The woman worries about her only child." Gaius replied.

"Did you always know that Merlin possessed magic?" Arthur asked.

"Yes I did. She was my niece and she still is. She was born with the magic she carries." Gaius informed Arthur.

"Why did she never tell me? Could she not trust me?" Arthur asked.

"With all due respect Sire, go back and reverse your roles and situations. Put yourself in Merlin's place, just for a moment, you will understand that it was not about whether she trusted you or not." Gaius replied. Then he stood and walked slowly over to Morgana, who was speaking to Lancelot. Arthur thought about it as Gaius had said, if he had had magic from birth his life would have been far different. He could imagine being sent to live with Gaius in Camelot, only to find out, the very first moment he had stepped into the city, that Magic was illegal. Then to have an Uncle that knew of his magic, should he be found out, his Uncle would surely be found out too. Then to build a tenuous friendship with Merlin, build a love, only to know that should her father find out about his magic that his life would be over. But he couldn't figure out why Merlin hadn't trusted him. Of course then he really thought about any situation where magic was a factor. After Morgause had made him believe that he had seen his mother, he had almost killed his father and he had told Merlin that he could only ever see magic as evil. Arthur bit his lip hard. How could he not have seen it? When he thought back to the situation now, he could clearly see the pain registered on Merlin's face as she nodded and had agreed with him. He could clearly remember her eyes looking so dark with sadness that he knew he should've seen it before. But he had been blind. Merlin had seen his blindness, and she had never forced him to make a choice. She had never revealed her magic, not only to protect herself and Gaius, but to protect him from the decision, whether to carry on loving her, caring for her, and accepting her and therefore betraying his father, or to hand her in to his father and watch her burn at the stake. In the end, Uther had found out before Arthur and Merlin was gone. She stayed far away to keep him safe, to protect him. He felt so terribly selfish. He had expected much from her. He had taken her love, taken her protection even though he had never known about it, taken her virtue, and then thrown her aside cruelly to marry a princess he had no feelings for. He may not have married Elena, and he may have come to his senses, but he had treated Merlin abominably. She deserved so much better than he had given her. He only hoped that he could make it up to her eventually.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin saw Killgarrah land.

"I need you to help me Kilgarrah." Merlin asked.

"I will help you Merlin. I have always helped you as best as I could." Kilgarrah replied. Merlin nodded and explained everything. Kilgarrah nodded his understanding and Merlin climbed up onto his back. Before they took off, Kilgarrah looked up at Merlin. "Young Sorceress, you must place the sword somewhere it cannot be found after this battle." Kilgarrah said. Merlin nodded and they were off into the sky, Merlin whooped as the wind combed through her hair wildly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana was remembering when she had come so close to the dark side. She remembered how Morgause had tricked her into becoming the vessel for a dangerous spell. As people started falling asleep around her, Morgana had been frightened. Even Gwen had dropped off to sleep, and Morgana realised that she was the cause. But it was Merlin who gave her the means to make a decision about it.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

"Morgana you know why this is happening don't you?" Merlin asked. Morgana stared at Merlin incredulously. The other girl stared back, blue eyes clashed with grey, and Morgana turned away first. "Morgana, if anyone can stop this, it's you. The dragon told me I had to kill you to end the spell. But I'm hoping there is another way, because I don't want to hurt you." Merlin said sadly. Morgana knew that Merlin spoke with the dragon on several occasions. Morgana had dreamed it. It was then that Morgana had a thought.

"If I pretend to be dying, you can convince Morgause to end the spell. She can break it, but I don't know how." Morgana replied.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Morgana remembered the look on Morgause' face when Morgana had sat up, perfectly fine. The ruse had worked, and Morgause had ended the spell on the people, and the spell that drove the knights. But Morgause could not forgive Morgana for betraying her, and Morgana felt likewise betrayed by her sister. Morgana had a feeling that Merlin had been the one to release the dragon, but Morgana knew that Merlin would have made the bargain with the creature to save Camelot. So many things could be explained by Merlin having Magic, but that had never bothered Morgana. Merlin had known Morgana's own magic secret and had never told a soul. It was when Morgana confronted Gaius that Gaius had confirmed Merlin's magic. The old man seemed sad to do it, but he knew Morgana was no traitor. Now, having met Lancelot, another in the know, Morgana and Lancelot had been trying to think of a plan of action to bring Arthur and the other knights more time. Time to help Merlin do what they knew she would do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Lancelot both looked at Gaius later that night. Everyone slept. Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Gwen, Arthur, but not Lancelot, nor Morgana, nor Gaius. The trio were sat together.

"How was Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"She seemed well, but worried." Lancelot replied.

"The question is what is her plan?" Gaius said softly.

"To breach the castle just as you do." The trio turned to look at the brown cloaked woman, but it was her blue eyes, the shone out from beneath the hood that Lancelot and Morgana recognised.

"My dear girl. You are well?" Gaius asked. Merlin smiled, as she removed her hood, her black hair was tied in a braid and at her waist was a quiver of arrows, a bow slung across her shoulder. On her back was a great sword, the likes that Lancelot and Morgana had never seen. Gaius recognised it. "Merlin, that sword..." Gaius trailed off.

"This sword kills the living dead. I will be using it to get to the cup of life. Then I will destroy the cup. I'm the reason the Druids gave it up so easily. It's my fault that this is happening." Merlin replied.

"You take everything on yourself too easily Merlin." Morgana replied. Merlin smiled at Morgana.

"I do what I have to do Morgana." Merlin replied.

"So what is your plan?" Gaius asked.

"Lancelot, you will say you want to disarm the warning bell, Morgana will offer to guide you there and I will meet you once you separate from the others. Once I'm there we'll make our way towards to the Cup. I'm sure we'll find it quickly enough. It won't be easy, these men are the undead, thanks to the Cup. It means holding them off until I can destroy the cup. This sword," Merlin gestured to the sword strapped to her back, "is the only thing that can kill them. It was forged in the Dragon's breath, so it's the only thing that can kill something already dead. But once I destroy the cup the army should be destroyed too." Merlin told them quickly in hushed whispers. Lancelot and Morgana found themselves agreeing. They knew they had to help Merlin do this, or the immortal army would overwhelm them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percival looked at Lancelot and Morgana when they made their suggestions. It had taken a lot of convincing for Arthur to agree, but he did agree in the end, knowing they would need all the elements of surprise they could get, and all the men they could get. Morgana could fight, and even if Arthur told her to stay with Gwen, she wouldn't anyway. Before they made to leave, Percival looked over at Arthur who was talking to Gaius and then he spoke to Lancelot.

"You said this Merlin has had a baby. Does Arthur know about it? He seems in love with her." Percival asked. Not really sure if he had worded what he wanted to say correctly. Lancelot frowned.

"Arthur doesn't know. The child is his child, but Merlin can't risk her baby's life to King Uther's whim. She knows Arthur would never hurt her or her child, but she won't come back to Camelot and risk both their lives, and telling Arthur about his daughter will only make him grieve that much more over their absence. It had to be Merlin who tells him, in her own time." Lancelot said softly. Percival nodded his understanding. He trusted Lancelot's word, he just needed to know the truth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Lancelot and Morgana separated from Arthur and the others, they found Merlin waiting round the corner for them.

"How did you get here so fast?" Morgana asked. Merlin raised a brow.

"I'm learning a lot from the druids. Sometimes it's almost fun to be travelling with them and learning all this different stuff. But I miss being here. I'm worried about Gaius. Mostly that he's lonely." Merlin said sadly. She looked down at the ground and clenched her fists for a moment before recovering her composure and leading them down the corridor.

"How do you know where to go?" Lancelot asked.

"We can feel it." Morgana said, before Merlin could answer. Lancelot was confused for a moment.

"It's like a pulse. Anyone with magic can feel where that Cup is if they're in the same vicinity." Merlin added. That was when they came to the double doors of a room.

"It's in here." Morgana said. Merlin nodded her agreement, as the trio pushed open the doors. That was when they saw them. Twelve undead men, guarding the Cup.

"And there I thought it was going to be easy for a moment." Morgana said.

"It was never going to be easy. I did warn you before." Merlin replied. That was when they rushed forward to fight unbeatable foes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival had found their way into the dungeons, and had found the keys to a cell holding most of the other knights, before the warning bells went off. Arthur's eyes went wide.

"What the hell happened?" Arthur asked himself as men of the undead army started barging in through the doors of the dungeons.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin struggled with wielding the sword properly. It was light enough, and perfect in every way, but Merlin had never held a weapon easily. It was pure luck that she landed two blows on two of her opponents, who burst into flaming ash. She ran towards the altar, where the Cup sat gleaming in the glow of the candlelight of the room. She heard a yelp come from Morgana and spun round. She saw Morgana holding her side as Lancelot tried to fight them off alone. Merlin frowned and using her magic without a word, blew the men back with a wave of air. Then she swung the sword at the Cup. As she swung, she felt her feet being pulled from underneath her. She rolled over from her stomach onto her back to see Morgause standing in the doorway. Lancelot and Morgana were pinned by enemies, and Merlin was alone facing her. Suddenly, a blast of magic, faintly familiar to Merlin's senses, knocked Morgause off of her feet. Merlin grinned as she saw Gaius stood behind her.

"Hurry Merlin!" Gaius called. Merlin nodded and got to her feet. She swung again at the cup, this time hitting her mark. Lancelot and Morgana were still swinging their weapons at their foes, only for the undead knights to explode into piles of dust everywhere, and when they walked into the room, Merlin was standing next to the altar. The Cup of Life was a ruin on the ground beside her, and the blood that the cup had once held, was splattered on the left hand pillar just as she had promised, Merlin had delivered. Morgause had gotten to her feet and she glared at them all.

"How dare you! How dare you do this! You're a magic user, a sorceress, like I am! Why would you want Uther back on the throne?" Morgause yelled angrily at Merlin.

"I'm not like you Morgause. The throne is Uther's now, but when he dies, naturally, Arthur will take the throne, and hopefully there will be peace. What you are doing will just turn magic users against non-magic users. You think a war is going to help?" Merlin stated calmly. Morgause turned to see Morgana and Lancelot.

"Morgana? You betrayed me too? We are family, sisters. We share the same mother." Morgause said.

"We may indeed share the same mother, Morgause, but Arthur and I share the same father as you pointed out. You want me to pick a side. You would have tricked me into turning on the people I've always cared for, for power, so that I can claim a throne? I don't want a throne. I want my friends, my family, and to see Magic come back to Camelot one day." Morgana replied. Morgause screamed, loudly and angrily, and as she did, her eyes glowed. The ceiling started crumbling, the room was caving in. Lancelot pulled Morgana and Gaius backwards out of the door, and just as they thought Merlin and Morgause may actually die, Merlin disappeared and reappeared next to them. Where Morgause was, they didn't know. Morgana looked at Merlin.

"Merlin my girl. You did it." Gaius said softly. Merlin hugged the old man tightly.

"I've missed you so much Uncle." Merlin said softly. She felt him hug her back.

"You have a child. Arthur's daughter." Morgana said softly.

"A vision?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I wanted you to stay. I'm sorry that you can't come back yet. Arthur misses you terribly. He loves you." Morgana replied. Merlin smiled.

"I know. But I can't stay in Camelot. I'd be risking Freya's life and I can't do that. She's the most important thing to me now. Just as important as my destiny and my love for Arthur, if not more so." Merlin said gently. Morgana hugged Merlin.

"I'm glad you were here." Morgana said.

"I have to go. But I will be back when I'm needed. You can trust me on that." Merlin said sadly. Then in a gust of blue wind, Merlin was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther was back on his throne and he looked at Arthur and Morgana.

"I should have told you both the truth a long time ago. But I never knew how to." Uther said solemnly. "But we're safe now, and a family. Thanks to you all." Uther said to his two children.

"You should be thankful to Merlin. She's the one who destroyed the Cup of Life and defeated Morgause." Morgana replied. Both Arthur and Uther looked at Morgana.

"What?" Uther questioned.

"Merlin. She came and destroyed the cup of life, which destroyed the undead army. Then she managed to get Morgause to leave. It's her we should be thankful too. She saved us all." Morgana said. Uther was horrified. Merlin was a magic user? He had used it as a cover, but had never known how close to the truth he was. Now he had a grandchild that was most likely a magic user as well.

"_I should've killed her when I had the chance." _He thought to himself as he remained stone faced.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Next chapter we'll be in to season 4.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is chapter three of Sing Me To Sleep. I hope you all like it. We're in Season 4 now, and Freya is about… two years old now. Just because I feel like it. I think it was maybe a year between season's 3 and 4 but I'm making it two years. Anyways, we're starting on Aithusa though, and I'm not even sure if I will get into any of the other episodes, what with Morgana being good in this fic. The Darkest Hour wouldn't happen because Morgana wasn't evil and Morgause wasn't grievously injured, so Morgana didn't sacrifice Morgause to tear open the veil and all that jazz. Uther is still ruling Camelot at this point, but I'll do some more explaining within the fic. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate it. Replies to anonymous (guest) reviewers below.

Random: I'm glad you like this fic so far and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks loads for the review.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sing Me To Sleep.

Chapter 3.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Camelot had overcome Morgause's attempt to take the kingdom. It had been two years since Merlin's banishment, and throughout that time, people were always speaking about Prince Arthur's 'Guardian Angel' who would make things happen, and save them all. No one had seen her, but everyone knew it was Merlin and her magic. This had infuriated Uther even more. Of course there wasn't much Uther could do unless Merlin was caught, and if Uther were truly honest with himself, deep down, he appreciated the fact that Merlin was still so willing to die for Arthur. She protected him with her magic, even though she didn't have to, and as much as Uther hated magic he found that he couldn't be angry about Merlin saving his son's life over and over. Uther's father daughter relationship with Morgana had become closer since Morgana had found out that Uther was her father. Morgana was officially Princess Morgana Pendragon now. However, Morgana didn't tell Uther when she would go to Gaius' chambers and visit with Merlin and see tiny Freya.

The two year old girl had Merlin's hair and eyes. Her ears were Arthurs, and so was her nose. But she mostly looked like her mother. Morgana was always amazed when Freya just looked at something, and her eyes flashed gold, and the object of her desire would float over to her. Merlin never seemed too shocked by this. She had said once that she had been doing the same thing from birth, and so had Freya. Freya always gazed at others with a wise expression on her face, and now that she could talk, she called Morgana her "Annti 'Gana!" and she called Gaius "G'ampa Gus" Freya's pronunciation wasn't perfect but she was getting there. Morgana was now Merlin's eyes and ears in Camelot. Lancelot and Gwaine were also inside help.

Where Merlin was living, no one knew, but Merlin came to visit every so often. She tried to visit at least once a month, but it was getting harder for her to move in and out of the city. Uther had posted more guards, more people to keep track of who was going in and out of the castle. Luckily Merlin used her magic to get into Gaius' chambers most of the time. But if she was exhausted, then using her magic would only weaken her. She'd learned this the hard way when she'd been stabbed with a poisoned dagger meant for Arthur on his birthday. Merlin had averted the situation before anyone else could be hurt. Merlin had then used her magic to transport herself to Gaius' chambers so she wouldn't leave a trail of blood behind her. However, using her magic had caused her to slip into a coma for two weeks. From then on, Merlin had learned a great lesson, even her magic had certain limits. This evening, Merlin was sat in Gaius' chambers alone with her old mentor.

"I miss times like these when I could sit and not worry about whether Uther would wander in here any moment looking to kill me." Merlin said softly.

"As much as I enjoy your visits my dear, I know something is bothering you." Gaius replied. Merlin smiled.

"Well, we had a visitor at our camp. He stole one of three parts of a key that Iseldir was looking after. This key was called the Triskelion of Ashkanar. I've tracked him down to Camelot. Apparently he wants the Dragon's egg that is within Ashkanar's tomb." Merlin said softly.

"Did this visitor leave a name?" Gaius asked.

"No. But I was able to track him down. He went to another Druid encampment and stole another piece of the Triskelion before he got to us. I'm going to take a wild guess that he's in Camelot because the third piece is here, very likely in Camelot's vaults." Merlin answered.

"What made you want to take this quest on personally?" Gaius asked his niece. Merlin frowned, then started telling Gaius what had happened two nights before.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

"So this is where we are staying for the next two weeks?" Merlin asked.

"Maybe a little longer Emrys." Iseldir replied. Merlin was confused for a few moments. After all, the Druids never stayed in one camp for too long, since Uther had started persecuting them.

"What makes this place special?" Merlin asked.

"It's not so much the place Emrys. But these caves are a sacred magical place. Many have come here to gain enlightened knowledge, though they are nothing like the Crystal Cave that you saw with Taliesin." Iseldir replied. Merlin waited for Iseldir to continue. "It is an item that rests here in the caves, that has my concern." Iseldir finished.

"What is this item?" Merlin asked. Freya was asleep in her arms, and getting heavy, so Merlin sat on one of the larger rocks, waiting for Iseldir to tell her about this special object.

"The item is a piece of the Triskelion of Ashkanar. It opens his tomb, and within that tomb, is a dragon egg. One of the last that exists in this world. Ashkanar hid it away upon his death and no one knew exactly where it was. Only those of us with magic can really find it. The Triskelion was split into three pieces to stop thieves from trying to take the dragon egg for their own ends." Iseldir told Merlin.

"So someone has stolen at least one piece of the Triskelion or you wouldn't be so worried." Merlin stated. Iseldir nodded.

"Three pieces were hidden in three different locations. One piece has been stolen. Another was taken a long time ago, in a Camelot raid, but whether or not the piece still remains in Camelot is something I do not know. Uther may not have known the importance of such an item and maybe he auctioned it off or gave it to someone. At any rate, two weeks ago, the second piece was stolen by one man. He knew what he was doing and what he was looking for. The only assumption that we can make is that he wants the Triskelion and knows it's given purpose." Iseldir told Merlin. Merlin nodded her understanding.

"So we're here to protect this Triskelion? Could I not just find the other piece and go and get the dragon egg?" Merlin asked.

"It is not a good idea to assemble all three pieces. We kept them separate so they could never be used in such a way. We want the last dragon egg to be safe. I know that as the last of Dragonlord blood you would be the only one who could even call the baby dragon from its egg. But there are no guarantees that the dragon wouldn't fall into the wrong hands." Iseldir replied.

"I understand." Merlin said softly. Merlin knew very well what knowledge in the wrong hands could bring. She had witnessed it often enough with her own eyes. "If you want my help to guard the Triskelion I would be only too happy to help." Merlin added. Iseldir smiled as he ran a hand through Freya's thick black hair.

"You have your precious daughter to care for Emrys. You do not need to be burdened with this problem. But if we do need your help we will be sure to ask for it." Iseldir replied. Merlin smiled as Freya shifted in her sleep and woke up.

"Mamma, I hungwy." Freya said sleepily.

"Alright Freya. Let's get you something to eat." Merlin said softly.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER – NIGHT xXxXxXx

Merlin woke up suddenly, feeling something was wrong. It pulsed through her very bones. She had a feeling of dread, deep in her soul. Then she saw that Freya was not asleep beside her. This had happened once or twice. Since Freya had learned to walk, she had become adept at making escapes at night and exploring her surroundings. Merlin felt Freya was more like her father in that way. This time was different. Something told her that Freya was in danger. Merlin got up and started looking for Freya desperately. Soon she came across a cavern, where she saw a man, who held on to Freya. Merlin's eyes flashed gold instinctively out of anger when she saw her little girl struggling to be let free, but Merlin didn't use her magic. She was worried that if she did, she could harm Freya.

"Who are you and why do you think that it's right to be holding my daughter hostage, whilst trying to rob a sacred place?" Merlin yelled angrily. The man turned to look at Merlin.

"Mamma!" Freya called. The man glared and pulled out a knife, holding it to Freya's throat. Merlin felt her magic bubbling just beneath the surface, as she prayed that this man wouldn't hurt Freya.

"Let her go!" Merlin exclaimed. The man pressed the knife firmly to Freya's throat.

"Let me through and no harm will come to the child. I'm not interested in murdering a small child, all I care about is the Triskelion." The man said.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked, but she moved aside.

"Mamma?" Freya questioned.

"It's alright my Frey. You'll be alright." Merlin tried to comfort, but Merlin didn't feel right as it was. The man walked past Merlin and into the caves. Merlin was filled with terror as she used her mind to contact those Druids that were awake. _"Somebody help! A man has come and stolen the Triskelion! He has my daughter as a hostage! He's headed towards the cave mouth!"_Merlin called with her mind.

"_We will not let him hurt your child, Emrys."_Iseldir called back mentally. Merlin left the cave chamber and started walking towards the mouth of the cave herself, hoping that this man would let Freya go. Then she felt it again, a sharp painful stab of dread. She ran along the stone corridors and into the open. It was just coming up dawn, and she saw the man running with her daughter towards the edge of a cliff. She saw a few Druids following him and ran towards them. Just as the man leapt, he threw Freya. Merlin screamed in anguish, the fear that her daughter might die was too much to bear. Merlin's magic reached out and caught Freya, bringing her towards her mother. As soon as Freya was back in Merlin's arms, Merlin held her tightly. Freya was crying, after the fright she had just had, and the gathered group, including Iseldir and Merlin all looked over at the strange man, who had nearly killed Freya and stolen the Triskelion.

"You could have killed my daughter!" Merlin yelled angrily.

"There's no point coming after me. I already have two pieces of the Triskelion." The man said. Merlin wanted to go over to the other side of the deep ravine, the man had managed to throw himself over to the other side, and she wanted to hit him.

"The Triskelion is useless unless you have all three pieces. You will never get the other piece." Iseldir stated ominously.

"Don't be so sure old man." The man stated arrogantly. Then he was gone. Merlin was determined to catch up with him and get the pieces of the Triskelion back.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

"That's everything." Merlin finished. Gaius looked horrified as Merlin recounted her tale. That was when there was a knock on Gaius' door. Merlin hid in her old bedroom as Gaius opened the door. Merlin was horrified as she recognised the man who had threatened the life of her daughter.

"Gaius I need to speak to you." The man said. Gaius stepped aside and let him in.

"What is it that you want Julius? You left me in a lot of trouble last time you were here." Gaius replied coldly. Merlin waited for the right moment. She listened to Julius speaking to Gaius. She would hunt him down once he had left the castle. Merlin wouldn't bring Gaius into this battle. She heard Julius leave and then came out of her old room. Gaius saw the look of anger on her face.

"I can barely believe that Julius almost killed your daughter." Gaius said sadly.

"What do you think I should do Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"I think you should take back the Triskelion and make sure he doesn't get his hands on it again." Gaius replied. Merlin nodded.

"I have a plan now." Merlin said as she thought of her plan carefully. It would be dangerous, but she was going to make sure she could do it. Julius would pay for nearly killing her daughter. He would suffer for it. Merlin wasn't the soft hearted maidservant who had lived in Camelot two years ago, she was a Mother, and she would do whatever she had to do to protect her daughter. For this mission, she would need Morgana. She couldn't ask Gaius to do this, or Lancelot, or Gwaine. Only Morgana would be able to do this. Merlin knew that telling Morgana of what Julius had done to Freya would only add greater incentive to her friend. "I will go and speak to Morgana, Gaius. I can't let you get involved in this. Uther is ruthless enough. I'm sure he's still looking out for me here in Camelot. You would be the first one he'd follow to try and find me. He'll never look for Morgana to be speaking to me." Merlin said. Her actual plan, was more complicated. She wouldn't allow Gaius to be involved in her plan. This was one thing she couldn't burden her mentor with. She left Gaius' chambers to go and speak to Morgana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana was stunned when she heard a knock at the door. She'd sent Gwen home ages ago. She was shocked when she opened the door to see a lithe, black hooded figure. Before Morgana could yell, the figure stepped through the door and closed it behind them. When she removed her hood, Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. Merlin grinned at Morgana and the two women hugged.

"Morgana, I need your help." Merlin said gently.

"What do you need Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"I'll explain everything but I won't promise that you'll be happy when I'm finished." Merlin replied. That was when another knock came at the door.

"Get behind the screen Merlin, I'll have to answer." Morgana whispered. Merlin nodded and hid behind the curtained screen. The last time she had hidden here, she had been hiding a small child, Mordred, now she was a hunted woman. Morgana opened the door to see Arthur.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"I just... I was talking to father. It just made me think about just how much I miss Merlin." Arthur said sadly. Morgana couldn't send Arthur away, with the look on his face. She could see his desperate sadness. She allowed Arthur to come in and sit down.

"Arthur, Merlin will come back. When she does you'll be able to let yourself be happy again." Morgana told her brother.

"I treated her terribly Morgana. I'd deserve it if she never spoke to me again. I'd deserve it if she hated me, but she still does everything to try and protect me. People call her my guardian angel for crying out loud Morgana. She deserves so much more than to be on the run. She deserves to be acknowledged for who she is. She deserves to know how much I love her and miss her, and how much I just want to tell her all this. I want her to know how sorry I am. I just want to know that she's alright. She means everything to me, but I have never known when to show people I care until it's too late. All I want to do is to see her again. I tried to speak to father about why he hates magic so much, but he won't listen to me. If I knew why he hated magic, I'd be able to do something about it, and Merlin could return. I don't want him to die, but while he lives Merlin will never be safe, let alone able to return to Camelot." Arthur explained. Morgana listened to Arthur speak for a while. Once Arthur had left, Merlin came out of her hiding place. Morgana looked at Merlin sadly.

"I..." Merlin started but trailed off. She truly wasn't sure what to say.

"I told you he loves you Merlin. Did you not believe me?" Morgana asked. Merlin looked towards the window, wishing she could look out of it. But she knew that she couldn't, because she risked being seen.

"I wasn't... I... you don't know what he said to me that day Morgana. I didn't know what to believe. I just... I have to protect Freya first and foremost. I can't just believe Arthur loves me and be blind Morgana. I love him so much, but I love Freya more, first and foremost, it's her I have to think about. What if I managed to get back here to Camelot? What if Freya and I lived here, and Arthur decided he needed to marry a Princess for the sake of the Kingdom? Then he tells me and Freya we're just not as important. I might be able to handle that pain, even forgive Arthur eventually, but Freya shouldn't have to." Merlin said sadly. Morgana looked at Merlin sadly.

"He told me everything Merlin. I told him he was an idiot and that he never should've said what he said to you. He knows that you don't ever need to forgive him Merlin. But the one thing I will ask of you is a promise that you won't keep his daughter a secret from him forever. If... if the need should arise, I want your permission to tell him the truth about Freya." Morgana pleaded. Merlin took a deep breath and after a few moments, she nodded.

"I would rather tell him the truth when I return with her to Camelot. He should hear it from me. But if something does happen to me, if... if there was ever a true need Morgana, you have my permission to tell him." Merlin said softly. Morgana nodded and then Merlin started to explain her plan to Morgana. Morgana's frown deepened as Merlin explained everything that had happened over the last few days, and what she needed to do. Of course, Morgana agreed within an instant. They both knew what needed to be done.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT NIGHT xXxXxXx

Morgana made her way to _The Rising Sun_ inn. She crept in, and up the back stairs. She knew who she was looking for. She found Julius Borden's room very quickly. She opened the door and walked in, seeing a lump under the covers, Morgana knew that Borden wasn't asleep. She became certain when a knife was pressed to her throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Julius hissed. Morgana turned around, removing her hood. Julius stared at her incredulously. "You're Princess Morgana. What would the daughter of King Uther want with me?" Julius asked. Morgana smirked, and ran a finger down Julius' chest.

"I am here because I hear that you need help getting into the vaults." Morgana said. Julius frowned.

"And who told you that?" Julius asked.

"Gaius. Of course he can't physically help you himself. He's getting on in years, the poor man." Morgana stated.

"Why would _you_ of all people help me break into the vaults? Your father would never allow such a thing. Of course you might just be here to lure me into a trap." Julius said coldly.

"I don't even know what you want in the vaults. Besides, you're not the only one with magic who feels the need for some freedom." Morgana said. She raised a hand and allowed the smallest flame to appear. Julius' eyes went wide as he saw the daughter of King Uther use magic.

"If you will help me, Milady, I shall be extremely grateful." Julius said. Morgana nodded and smiled, knowing that Merlin's plan had worked.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT NIGHT xXxXxXx

It was midnight when Morgana met Julius at another entrance. Julius was led to the vaults, and found that Morgana had the keys.

"How did you manage to get those, Milady?" Julius asked her.

"My brother is the crowned prince. He's also in charge of security in Camelot. But he trusts me." Morgana said. She knew what Julius was looking for. It was when she saw him find it, and place it against the other two pieces, that Morgana realised she had seen the reforming of the Triskelion of Ashkanar. Before Julius could celebrate, He was shocked by the feel of a jolt of lightning passing through his body. Morgana wanted to laugh as the man slumped to the ground. Merlin let go of his neck, the electricity of the lightning crackled from her fingertips.

"That's a good trick." Morgana observed as Merlin took the Triskelion from Julius' hand.

"You have to master the power of life and death before you can learn that Morgana. But that's neither here nor there." Merlin replied. She took a wooden, carved Triskelion from a pouch and said a spell over it. It changed colour and resembled the Triskelion of Ashkanar exactly. Merlin placed the original into her pouch and placed the fake into Julius' hand. She looked at Morgana. "I'll go and get the dragon egg. I'm the only one who can hatch it now anyways. He can try to use that to lead him to Ashkanar's tomb, but he'll end up in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. What happens to him there isn't my concern." Merlin stated. She looked at Morgana. "You should leave before he wakes. I'll be doing the same. I'm sure he won't get caught, but if he does, that isn't my concern either. But I'd rather he didn't. That might be a fake, but if people believe that the whole Triskelion of Ashkanar is here in Camelot, there will be more magical attacks by sorcerers looking for the hidden secrets of the Tomb." Merlin added. Morgana nodded and the pair left. Morgana took the keys and Merlin disappeared from the city that night. Julius Borden awoke to find himself holding the Triskelion of Ashkanar and he grinned. He looked around for Morgana but didn't see her.

"The Triskelion must have sent out a jolt of magic when it was complete and knocked me out, and that idiot girl must have run off in terror. Before long the last dragon egg will be mine." Julius said to himself, sneaking out of the vaults and exiting the city.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Morgana wondered what had happened to Merlin when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Gaius. The old man gave Morgana a potion.

"A sleeping draught my lady." Gaius said. Morgana nodded, knowing that there were guards posted a little way down the corridor. When Gaius left and Morgana placed the sleeping draught on the table, she noted that a piece of parchment was wrapped around the bottle, almost like a label. Morgana pulled it off and read the three words, _Merlin is here_, on it before grinning and throwing the parchment in the fireplace before she decided to leave her chambers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had done what she set out to do. She had found the dragon egg, and it was a beautiful thing. It was luminescent like a pale blue pearl, and it was shaped like a tear drop, but it was larger. Merlin could have said it was the size of a small melon, had it been rounded. She was waiting for Gaius to return, as well as for Morgana to arrive. Freya was sleeping on the bed in Merlin's old room. It was strange to think that Freya was so close to Arthur, the man who fathered her, and Uther, the man that would have her killed though he was her grandfather. That was when Gaius returned. Merlin looked at him and Gaius smiled at her gently.

"I think Morgana will be here in a few moments." Gaius said. That was when the door burst open and Morgana swept in. She grinned widely at Merlin as she closed the door.

"Did you do it?" Morgana asked Merlin nodded. She went into her old room, where Freya had woken up, probably due to the noise Morgana had made bursting into Gaius' chambers. She picked up Freya and put her on the ground.

"Go and say hello to Auntie Morgana." Merlin whispered to her small daughter. Freya nodded vigorously and ran. Merlin watched as Freya navigated the few steps and ran into Morgana's arms.

"Hello dear one. It's been a while since I saw you hasn't it?" Morgana questioned. Freya nodded and hugged Morgana, placing a sloppy kiss on the woman's cheek. Merlin picked up the dragon egg and bought it into the main room.

"I thought seeing as you helped me with this, you might want to see the fruits of my journey." Merlin said gently. She placed the egg on the table, and Gaius and Morgana both stared in awe.

"Is that really a dragon's egg?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yes. But the Tomb of Ashkanar no longer exists. There is no more Triskelion. It disappeared once it had been placed in the lock it was designed to open. As soon as I removed the egg, the whole place collapsed. It was luck that I got out. But to think this might have been lost forever." Merlin said softly. Freya seemed to have taken a liking to the egg. She stared at it constantly. "I'm taking it to Kilgarrah tonight. If it still lives, a new dragon will be born into the world." Merlin said sternly. Morgana looked at the egg.

"Might I come with you? I... I would like to see the dragon hatch." Morgana said softly. Merlin nodded.

"If you can get away without being seen, then of course." Merlin said.

xXxXxXx MIDNIGHT xXxXxXx

Morgana made her way out of Camelot, using the tunnels within the underground catacombs, and she had made her way to the grate that only she, Arthur and Merlin knew was loose. She saw Merlin waiting there with Freya. They walked to Merlin's usual clearing, and Merlin called for Kilgarrah. When he arrived, Merlin reverently placed the dragon egg in front of him.

"You are no longer the last of your kind Kilgarrah." Merlin said gently.

"I never thought I'd see a day like this when there was such hope for my kind again." Kilgarrah said softly. Merlin smiled widely, and Morgana stood holding Freya.

"Ki'garrah!" Freya called out to him. Kilgarrah smiled toothily at the toddler.

"Sweet little one. I have not seen you in a month. You have grown." Kilgarrah said. Freya babbled at Kilgarrah happily. Kilgarrah looked at Merlin. "Only you can call a new dragon into the world Merlin. You are the last Dragonlord, it is your sacred duty." Kilgarrah told Merlin. Merlin nodded. She extended her hand, and Morgana, Kilgarrah and even Freya watched on in awe as Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

"Aithusa." Merlin whispered out. It was instinctive, not something she had ever thought of consciously, but it was when she said it that the egg began to hatch. The shell cracked and they all saw a small white dragon poke it's little head through the top of the shell. Freya wriggled to get down as the dragon broke out of it's sell completely. Morgana put the toddler on the ground, and she ran over to the small dragon, reaching a hand out. As she did that, the dragon, Aithusa, rubbed it's head against Freya's hand.

"A girl dragon. I haven't seen a white dragon for many years. It is a good omen for Camelot. The fact that she seems to get along with your daughter bodes well for the future of dragonlords and dragons everywhere." Kilgarrah said. It was that moment that Freya's eyes glowed gold, as well as Aithusa's. Merlin and Morgana were both wide eyed, but Kilgarrah just grinned even more. "They are bonded. They will always know each other. Some of the dragonlord blood bond with a certain dragon and the pair stay bonded their entire lives through. They will know when the other is in danger. Your daughter will have the protection and true bonded friendship of Aithusa for as long as they live." Kilgarrah told them. He then went on to explain the meaning of the name that Merlin had given the baby girl dragon. Both Morgana and Merlin were amazed as they watched Freya and Aithusa play together happily. Merlin took a deep breath, something had been playing on her mind since she had hidden away in Morgana's room, over a week ago, and she needed to ask Kilgarrah about it.

"Kilgarrah. Is it truly Mordred's destiny to kill Arthur?" Merlin asked. The old dragon looked down at Merlin thoughtfully.

"Maybe not, young sorceress. It depends on the path he chooses to take now. There may be something you can do to change the boy's path. You will know the next time you see him." Kilgarrah said gently. Merlin nodded, making up her mind to seek the child out. He would be thirteen year old now. It was time she took some responsibility to save him from a darker path.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Merlin arrived with Iseldir's Druids, in Ismere. She knew that Mordred was close. Alvarr's own little group were close by, and she would make sure that she spoke to Mordred. She no longer had anything to hide, and Alvarr would soon learn that Merlin wouldn't allow him to corrupt children into a life of war against non magic users. Merlin took note of a few children running around in the snow. She looked until she saw Mordred. She recognised him by his blue eyes and brown hair. It had curled up since she had last seen him. She saw him look at her and she saw fear. She handed Freya to Aileena, and walked over to the teenage boy. A girl that was stood next to him, glared at her.

"What do you want with us?" The girl hissed angrily.

"Watch your tone Kara. This is Emrys." One of the elder Druids stated. Merlin looked pointedly at the girl, Kara.

"I would like to speak to you Mordred." Merlin said. The teen looked at her anxiously.

"Why?" Mordred asked. Merlin smiled.

"I have no intention of harming you or anyone else unless someone tries to harm me." Merlin replied. Mordred nodded and stepped towards her. They walked a little further from the various Druids and magic users.

"I was rude to you the last time we met." Mordred said. Merlin placed a hand on top of Mordred's head.

"My manners were not impeccable either Mordred. I have a destiny, as I'm sure you've been told. I've been told that you are in direct conflict with my destiny. I've also been told that only I can change that. Which is why I am here. I want to ask you to come with me, and your fellow Druids. I want you to become my apprentice so that I may teach you the ways that I've learned. I want to show you that magic and non magic can co exist in harmony. Is this something you would wish for?" Merlin asked. Mordred stared at Merlin, not sure how to answer.

"You? The great Emrys? Would teach me? Truly?" Mordred asked.

"Yes. I would." Merlin replied. Mordred smiled widely. His eyes were bright as he gazed at Merlin in admiration.

"I would be honoured to become your pupil, Lady Emrys." Mordred said happily. Merlin held out a hand and the boy shook it. In that moment, a deal was struck between them. It was a deal that would never be broken.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will skip ahead three years. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll hopefully be updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay all, I just feel like asking if anyone went to watch "The Great Gatsby" starring Leonardo DiCaprio at the cinema. I did with my 'sister from another mister' BF and not only was it quite epic, the soundtrack was just banging! Like it was so awesome. Search it out on youtube. (nods) Feel free to comment.

So, here is the next chapter. We're skipping ahead a few years as I said last chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. After all, I don't want you all to be waiting for the Arthur/Merlin reunion forever. It's not this chapter, but we're getting closer I promise. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I am extremely grateful. Also a big thanks to those who added me to their faves and alerts lists. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Replies to anonymous reviewers are below.

**Guest:** Here's the update, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing.

**Guest:** Thanks so much for reviewing. Here is the update and I hope you like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sing Me To Sleep.

Chapter 4.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, as Merlin fed Freya, she heard someone enter her tent. She knew it was not Mordred or one of Iseldir's druid's. She turned to see Kara. The girl looked subdued and unhappy. She seemed lost as she looked at Merlin.

"Mordred told me that he's going with you tomorrow." Kara said sadly.

"Yes he is, to become my apprentice." Merlin replied. Kara looked down at the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

"Please Lady Emrys! He's my only friend! Don't take him away!" Kara pleaded. Merlin looked at the girl. She might have been the same age as Mordred, even younger.

"Kara would you like to come with us? I can't leave Mordred here, but I can bring you with us if you should wish it." Merlin asked. Kara looked up at Merlin, her eyes wide.

"Would you really? Would you really let me come too? I can stay with Mordred?" Kara asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yes Kara. What about your family?" Merlin asked. Kara shook her head.

"I don't have a family. King Uther had them butchered. I only survived because my mother hid me. Mordred is my family." Kara said softly. Merlin felt a strange sense of sadness overwhelm her.

"Kara, when Arthur is King, things will change. Things will be different for all of us. Those of us with Magic will be free again Kara." Merlin told her.

"Alvarr says that Prince Arthur is just as bad as his father and we'll be hunted forever unless we do something about it." Kara said. Merlin frowned. Alvarr was not supposed to be encouraging the Druid children to fight. Druids were supposed to be people of peace. Merlin beckoned Kara to come closer to her.

"How old are you Kara?" Merlin asked.

"I'm eleven Lady Emrys." Kara replied as she came forward.

"How long has it been since someone hugged you?" Merlin asked her. Kara looked confused.

"Since my mother was killed. Alvarr said that this is what life would always be like and that I couldn't expect everyone to coddle me. He said if I wanted someone to blame I should blame the Pendragons. I just... I miss them." Kara replied tearfully. Merlin stood up and pulled the young girl into a hug and Kara started to cry. Merlin gently shushed her and stroked her hair. No child should go without love and care like that. No child should suffer the way these children had been made to suffer. Merlin was determined to make sure Alvarr was unable to cause more pain to these children.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That morning, Alvarr came storming over to Iseldir's Druids, dragging Kara by her arm. Merlin was furious. Her magic reacted instinctively and pushed Alvarr away from Kara rather violently. Alvarr landed far away as Kara ran to Merlin and Mordred.

"Who told you that you could come here and take these children from their homes?" Alvarr yelled. Merlin glared.

"This isn't a home. This is a nightmare. You tell these children to hate, you give them no love or care and you call it a home?" Merlin yelled back. Iseldir looked at Alvarr.

"The Pendragons took everything from them. Why should they not hate them?" Alvarr stated angrily.

"Because we do not teach hatred Alvarr. We teach forgiveness." Iseldir said softly. He looked at those Druids that were standing around. "Those of you that wish it, may come with us. We do not show hate. We live in relative peace moving from place to place, but we are happy. Fighting and hatred is against the ways of our people. If you choose this life you cannot be Druids. But that is your choice. Neither I nor anyone else can make it for you." Iseldir said. Many of the Druids stepped forwards. Almost all. Only a handful of them stood with Alvarr. They were all adults, none of them had children. Every child in the camp had come to Iseldir. Alvarr glared angrily.

"This isn't over old man." Alvarr said angrily.

"Yes it is Alvarr. For you, maybe not, for you must live with your hatred. For everyone else, it is over." Iseldir said. Then he looked at those Druids that had chosen to stay with Alvarr. "I want you all to remember that should you change your minds, you may come and find us. The Druid way is forgiveness and acceptance, as it has always been." Iseldir said. Then they left. Kara holding on to Merlin's hand and Mordred on Merlin's other side making faces at Freya. They travelled to leave the frozen wastelands of Ismere.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Merlin had just come back to the Druid encampment after taking Mordred to train near the river. She had taken to telling Mordred that Elements were very important, which was true, or she would never have been able to help Arthur defeat the Afanc that had plagued Camelot's water systems. She felt water was a calming presence so she often trained with Mordred by a river or lake, so that maybe Mordred would feel the same sort of calm. As they got back to the camp, Merlin saw Kara playing with Freya and another small girl. She was Freya's age, at least that was Merlin's assumption. The little girl had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, and she laughed and played with Freya as though the two had been born together. Aileena came to stand by Merlin's side.

"They were born on the same day. I found out from one of the older druids. Her mother died in childbed with her. Their life in Ismere was difficult and her mother barely had enough strength to name her. She named her Rhedyn." Aileena told Merlin.

"What was her mother's name?" Merlin asked.

"Aira. Her name was Aira. Apparently her father's name was Dinvar. He was killed in a raid by Camelot soldiers. Alvarr picked these Druids for his own group well. All of them have a reason to hate King Uther. I think he underestimated their ability to forgive, or their need to live a life of peace. The children especially need love and attention that he wasn't willing to give them. Orphans like Rhedyn were left to their own devices really." Aileena told Merlin. Merlin looked at the bond that seemed to have appeared between Freya and Rhedyn.

"Have they been playing together often since I started training Mordred?" Merlin asked. Aileena nodded.

"Yes Lady Emrys. They play together almost constantly. It's difficult to separate them." Aileena replied. Merlin could see the friendship that had already developed between the two girls.

"I'll take care of Rhedyn. Freya needs someone of her own age to play with and she's obviously picked Rhedyn for a reason. I won't separate them." Merlin said gently. Aileena nodded her understanding and Merlin went to sit with her daughter and her newest ward, so that she could get to know her.

xXxXxXx THREE YEARS LATER xXxXxXx

Freya was seven years old now. Mordred was sixteen and Kara was fourteen. The pair travelled with Merlin wherever she went. The past year had been spent in Ealdor. Merlin had bought the two teenagers into her mother's home along with her own child, and Rhedyn of course. The girl had been Freya's best friend since the day they had walked away from that frozen druid camp in Ismere and Merlin wouldn't dream of separating them. She took her own personal duties to the Druids, whether they wished it or not. They had helped her in her time of need and looking after three children of their number seemed a small way to repay them. Freya and Rhedyn had become friends with another boy called Law. He had a little sister who was only a year younger than him, called Nerissa. Both had tanned skin from playing outside in the sun, and brown hair and eyes inherited from their own mother. Today was a day of celebration. The villagers were celebrating the good harvest and it had been ten years since Kanen had been defeated by Prince Arthur Pendragon, and they had been safe from bandits taking their food. It was on this day last year that Freya asked Merlin to tell her about Arthur Pendragon. Though it hurt Merlin, she told Freya all the good stories about Arthur. He was a good man, and Merlin felt that Freya deserved to know that. After all, one day she would know he was her father and she needed to hear good things of him. She needed to know that her father was a good man, even if she didn't know she was hearing about her father. Now it was a favourite bedtime story to hear about Merlin's adventures with Arthur in Camelot. The group of children had gone to play by the river in the woods today. Mordred and Kara were helping Merlin and Hunith to prepare for the celebrations that were to start at sun down.

"Your Mother knew Arthur Pendragon. What was he like?" Law asked Freya as they tried to skip stones across the river. Freya wasn't allowed to use magic as that would be cheating. Her stones still managed to get further than Law's, which always vexed him greatly.

"My mother says he's a good man, and when he's King, magic users will be free again." Freya replied. Rhedyn and Nerissa were sat on the river bank, besides Law and Freya. The four saw that the sun was high in the sky. They had promised to get back to the village for midday.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had just finished getting extra firewood for the night's celebratory bonfire, when she saw them. Southron soldiers riding into the village. Kara was beside her.

"Who are they?" Kara asked.

"Southrons. Find the as many children as you can and get them out of the village. They'll take anyone they can grab as slaves, and some are not averse to taking children. Tell Mordred the same. We need to get people out of here." Merlin said firmly. Kara nodded, dropping the wood she was carrying and running to do as Merlin had asked her. Merlin looked around quickly, hoping she could find a way to help more people. That was when one of the soldiers got down from his horse and came for Merlin. Merlin used her magic to blast him away from her. She turned and started telling people to run. More Southrons were arriving, and Merlin wasn't sure what she could do against so many. She would be overwhelmed sooner or later, so would Kara and Mordred. She took a deep breath as she ran to find as many people that she could save as possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they found themselves at the edge of the village, Freya heard the screams of the villagers as the children walked towards her grandmother's home. She hid behind the wall of another hut, and grabbed the hands of Rhedyn and Law, gesturing with her head for them to press close to the hut wall. Law pressed Nerissa against the wall at the same time. Freya peeked around the corner and saw Southron men grabbing hold of men, women and children. Freya shook with fear, and she could see her companions all felt the same way. Suddenly there were two men in front of them. One made a grab for Rhedyn and Freya picked up the nearest object, a broom, and used it to whack at one man's knees, as she dodged the hands of both men. Then she saw her mother run one man through with a sword. The other made to grab hold of her mother.

"Mother!" Freya yelled.

"Run Freya! All of you run!" Merlin screamed at the children. Nerissa held tight to Law, as she cried. Rhedyn shook her head fearfully. Merlin was the only mother that she remembered having and she didn't want to leave her.

"I can't leave you and grandma and Mordred and Kara!" Freya cried. Merlin looked at Freya tearfully. Then she muttered a spell under her breath. In an instant Freya, Law, Rhedyn and Nerissa could no longer see the village around them. Freya stared as she turned around. It was the great white castle that her mother had told her stories about. This had to be Camelot. She had seen Grandpa Gaius and Auntie Morgana within Grandpa Gaius' chambers, but she had never seen Camelot from the outside before. She had never walked in. It was too dangerous for her mother, and even her. She knew if she told anyone that she possessed magic that she would die.

"What is this place?" Law asked.

"This is Camelot." Freya said softly. She looked at the trio. "If we go in there, we can find help. But none of you can say we have magic. Rhedyn and I would be killed. King Uther hates all magic. Mother said that's why we couldn't stay in Camelot. But my Grandpa Gaius is here, and so is my Auntie Morgana. They'll protect us and help us save Ealdor, but only if we don't let anyone know we have magic." Freya said firmly to her three companions. They all nodded. "You have to swear, all of you. We can't talk about having magic." Freya whispered.

"I swear Freya." Law said.

"I swear too." Nerissa said next to him.

"You know I swear too." Rhedyn added. Freya nodded, and as they saw the gates open for a wagon, the four children headed into the great white city of Camelot, not knowing what would await them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I'm leaving it there. So... next chapter, Freya enters Camelot. Will she meet Arthur? Will she meet Uther? You'll have to wait and see. (nods) Just a quick question, I'm considering writing A Song of Ice and Fire (also known as Game of Thrones) fanfics. I've got a few ideas. The most prominent one is an alternate Universe fic where Ned Stark becomes King of Westeros, instead of Robert, with a living Lyanna. The main pairings would be Ned/Catelyn obviously, Robert/Lyanna and a few others. I know not everyone will have any clue what I'm talking about, but if you do and you think it's an interesting idea, please tell me what you think. (nods) Until the next time I update, which will be as soon as I can. (nods again)


End file.
